She's My Baby Too
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if Trudy got pregnant with Mollie just before she started dating Monk? How would Monk handle it? Would he still be in love with her? Would he break up with her? Would he take on the baby as his own? Read and find out.


I just own the idea

* * *

Adrian was excited. He had a date with the best woman in the world.  
"Adrian," a musical voice was heard and he looked up. But he noticed that she looked worried  
"Trudy are you okay," he asked her  
"Well sort of. I have to tell you something. Before you and I started dating I was dating a guy named Rick Fourth. We broke up just before you and I started dating. I just found out that I'm 4 ½ months pregnant. She's a girl. I can understand if you never feel like having anything to do with me again but I had to tell you the truth"  
He looked at Trudy for a minute. Then he looked her up and down her and looked back in her eyes… finally he kissed her stomach.

"Trudy," he told her gently, "this may be Rick's baby biologically but this is my baby too. I love you and I love this baby"  
"You do," she asked amazed  
He took her hands and held them gently in his own.  
"Yes," he told her, "we're a we"  
"We are a we," she told him  
"Not just you and I," he told her, "you and me and her"  
"Molly"  
"What?"  
"I want to name her Molly. It was my grandmother's name and it was my best friends name"  
"Molly," Adrian whispered, "I like it. But can we spell it with an IE instead of a y. M O L L I E"  
"Sure," Trudy said, "but why I E"  
"Even number of letters," he explained

Trudy giggled. She knew his thing about even number  
"Okay," she told him, "but if you're going to set a condition I've got one too. In our interactions with one another and with the people in our lives I absolutely refuse negativity. No yelling, no hurtful actions and definitely no blah, blah, blah"  
"Blah, blah, blah," he asked pretending to be confused  
"You know what I mean," she laughed  
"Okay," he agreed, "you're right. But I have to insist everyone washes their hands before holding her… us included so she doesn't get germs"  
Trudy laughed  
"Why us," she asked him  
"What? You think we're immune to germs just because we're her parents. Mollie is going to be a baby and it will be up to us to protect her"  
"Okay," she giggled.  
"And by the way I'm not going to be like my dad. When my brother and I were babies he refused to even change diapers. I'm going to be involved in her life. I'm going to be hands on involved including changing diapers and feeding her and everything a father is supposed to do.

Trudy looked at him in amazement.  
"So what do you think," he said, "should we get married in the spring or the summer"  
"Spring would be beautiful… but Adrian my parents are going to insist… it's silly but it's important to my parents"  
"What is it," he asked gently"  
"They're going to insist you take our name"

"Okay I have two questions. First why is that silly and secondly why would they insist on that and third… why is that silly"  
"I had a brother," Trudy explained, "I was 6 when he was born and he died at exactly 20 weeks. Someone broke into the house in the middle of the night and killed him"  
"OH GOD Trudy!"  
"My parents never were able to conceive again and they want our name to carry on for at least one more generation in honor of Ellis"  
"Ellis? I'm guessing Ellis was your brother"  
"Yes. You know I still miss him even though he died 12 years ago"  
"That's normal Tru," he told her, "Ellis Ellison…" he could help chuckling  
"Okay I guess that's a little funny," she admitted, "it was my dad's idea"

"Well," Adrian said, "most change is hard for me as you know. This one on the other hand is easy"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Trudy when I was eight years old my dad walked out on my family. He just up and never looked back. Your family on the other hand is full of love and care. I mean look at **Moral Bears **as a perfect example"  
When Trudy was 6 she wrote a TV show script called **Moral Bears** and her dad who was a TV show producer decided to put it on the air.

***Black-Dranzer-1119 **deserves credit for that idea…

That spring, April 18th to be exact was when they got married. She was six months pregnant by then. In early summer Mollie Monk Ellison was welcomed into this world.  
"Could I hold her," Trudy asked Adrian who had her cradled to his chest.  
"She looks like me," he told her, "and like you"  
Trudy looked and was amazed that she did.  
"It shouldn't surprise you Trudy," she told him, "she's my baby too"


End file.
